OTOME the Novel
by The Otome Novelist
Summary: A second chance...that's the only thing I ever wanted...
1. Prologue

**© 2014 Denisha Laurenson**

**All rights reserved except for the **BROTHERS CONFLICT characters** whom all rightfully belong to **Atsuko Kanase**, **Takeshi Mizuno**, **Udajo**, **Idea Factory**, & **OTOMATE**.**

***Do not copy this story***

**If seen anywhere else, please do alert me.**

* * *

**OTOME the Novel**

~Prologue ~

"Elaine, get your butt down these stairs now!" hollered my Mom, fiercely from down the stairwell.

Why! Why must she call me now, of all times! I just needed a couple more minutes to complete this stage. If I don't, I'll never get the happy ending prize.

My fingers moved frantically across the screen of my tablet.

Just a few more words and I'll be done Prince Glen's route.

"ELAINE. YOUR A**. DOWN THESE STAIRS. NOW!" she impatiently yelled.

Come on, just a few more...

"Yes, I'm almost there!" I exclaimed, basically doing a victory dance in my head.

It took a minute for me to calm myself before returning back to the game.

As my fingers were about to touch the screen again, my bedroom door slammed open. I looked up out of curiosity and saw my livid mother. Smoke was practically coming out of her ears.

"What the hel- " she stopped herself.

She began to breathe in and out rather slowly. When she was sure she was calm, she gave her sentence another shot.

"What's got you so preoccupied that you want to be late for school for the first time _ever_?" rage still found it's way to seep through her voice.

"A game..." I muttered.

Geez, what's got her panties in a bunch?

"Obviously, it isn't just any ordinary game. What is it?"

"It's _Be My Princess_, a otome game."

She rolled her eyes, "And what's a otome game?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"A otome game is a visual novel or dating sims that is targeted towards the female audience. The main point in any otome game is to have one of the few guys fall in love with your character. This started in Japan."

I felt rather proud of the explanatory speech that I just gave.

"You're making both of us late because you wanted to play a Japanese game made for girls who have a zero percent chance of getting a boyfriend in the real world. This is so ridiculous."

Ouch.

"And inexcusable. I won't have it. I'm late for a job that helps provide for our family; you should be mature enough to understand by now. I'm sure you know the consequences of me being late for work, my paycheck gets deducted and my chance of being fired heightens. You should really care about the well-being of our family, but for some reason you don't. Ever since your brother bought you that thing, you basically can't live without it. You have been quite disobedient since that thing has came into your life. For example, you're just sitting calmly on your bed without a care in the world, playing your stupid a** _otomegame _like this family can afford to live a goddamn care-free life!" She was on the verge of tears.

Now that I think about it, I have slacking on my chores ever since I got that tablet.

"I'm sorry, Mama." I whispered.

"Once I turn off this tablet, I'll be ready to go, okay?"

Even though my hands were reaching for my tablet, my eyes never left her face. She looked as if she wanted to pounced on me.

Scary.

As soon as I was about to hold down the power button, my tablet was snatched away.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Forget about the f***ing tablet, Lainey!" and with that she threw my tablet on the floor.

I sat there as it broke apart and into tiny pieces. All my otome games, all my fanfictions, practically all of everything I had worked so hard on vanished that instant. I didn't know how to react to that, I just sat there blanked-face with the sick sound of my tablet breaking replaying in my head over and over again.

"Look here, girl. " she commanded.

Without hesitation, I looked up at her.

"I'm giving you two choices: the first one is get your a** in the car and the second one is stay your a** home."

"Remember this is your choice, but if I were you I would choose the second one; just be safe." She added.

"Home." I said, monotonously.

"Good choice." she commented.

"Have a great day at home, okay, Sweetie."

She blew me a kiss in advance before shutting my door.

Skipping over the fact that my mother might be bipolar, my eyes wandered back over to my tablet that had laid unrecognizable on the floor. The longer I looked at it, the more my eyes watered.

Did she really need to do that, though? I believe that earful-of-a-lecture was enough to straighten me out.

I wonder if she has always felt that way about my behavior? Was she holding it all in from the beginning and today was finally her breaking point?

Everything that just happened answered that question.

I should really stop thinking about it or I'll get an even bigger of a headache than I already do.

Looking back at the mess on the floor, I remembered all of the fun times I had with this tablet. In those five months I have had it, I never imagined picking up it's shattered remains off my floor.

Getting up off my bed, I lazily walked towards the broom and dustpan that happened to be in the corner behind my door.

I can't say I hate her for it, but I won't say what she did was great parenting either. I know the game had me pretty preoccupied, but the least she could have done was punish me; no tablet for a 1 month probably.

And what was with that "zero percent chance of getting a boyfriend in the real world" speech?! I could _totally_ get a boyfriend… in the real world, of course. I'm just not worried about getting one right now is all; my pixel hunks are all I need.

After retrieving the broom and dustpan, I rigorously swept up my baby.

I huffed, "She doesn't know what she's talking about. I have boys confess to me every second of the day at school. I just want nothing to do with them."

Now, I'm obviously lying through my teeth.

Just great, Elaine.

Just freakin' great!

"Why does my life have to be complicated?" I sighed.

Thinking back to what my mother said, maybe my life wasn't all that complicated. I don't have to go to school, which meant no classwork and homework.

Yeah me!

Doing a double take on my thought from a second ago, a frown grew on my face.

I might not have classwork or homework now, but I sure as h*** will have a bunch of work to do tomorrow; especially in English III AP.

Can someone please remind me why in the world did I even sign up for that class? Everytime I walk into that class, there's an essay and a non-fiction book to read; those two just aren't a good combination for me. Gosh, anytime someone mentions essays or non-fiction books, my head freakin' explodes internally.

Why me…

**. . .**

After the complaint about English class, I had relieved my room of any glass shards and broken plastic parts. I was now laying down in my bed and staring endlessly at my ceiling. From laying there for so long, I had noticed my white ceiling wasn't exactly all that white. It was more of an ivory than a white.

**Wow, Elaine. This is what your life resorted to, you staring at ceilings and not only that but you can finally tell the difference between white and ivory. Great! Now, go send your resume to Home-Depot because you'll be perfect helping people pick out room paints, just perfect.**

Thanks for being so sarcastic, Me.

**No problem, Elaine.**

Yeah...I think I've lost it.

I seriously miss my tablet, it was the only thing that made me happy. I don't have anyone who I can trust to rid me of my boredom; everyone I know are either a b**** or a d***. Shows on TV now-a-days are stupid and unnecessary, and my dumb laptop's freakin' broke; that practically leaves me with nothing else to do.

"_You can do me…"_ said a deep and husky voice.

Jumping up out of bed, "What the f***?" I questioned, looking suspiciously around my room.

Is there a creeper somewhere in my room?

It gasped, "_Creeper?" _it mocked.

"_Darling, I am no such thing, but I am indeed your soon-to-be lover."_ it confessed.

Oh my goodness, there's a ghost in my room and its not just any ghost either, its an unrealistic ghost!

It just can't accept the fact that it's dead...

"Leave me alone!" I cried before cowering under my comforter.

Is this really happening?!

"_Why should I ?"_

I don't know if it was my fear getting to me or something, but suddenly I felt pressure being applied to my back; as if a hand was running over it.

"Stop touching me!" I yelled, trying to intimidate him.

"_Hm...I do not think so._"

"_There is still a spot I desperately desire to caress._" his tone, menacing.

He better not touch where I think he's gonna touch…

A prompted 'yelp' ran through me as something grabbed a handful of one of my cheeks. At that moment, my anger boiled over and him laughing in the background only made me angrier.

Throwing the comforter off of me, I hollered, "Awe, h*** no! You did not just molest me!" my hands on my hips.

"_Molest?_" he mimicked in disgust.

"_Ohno, Darling, you got it all wrong. I was showing my love through my hands._"

"You're disgusting." I stated in clear hatred.

"_Ooh, call me something else._" I could sense adoration in his voice.

What is wrong with this ghost?!

"Whatever." I dismissed.

"Where are you, so I can kick your a**, huh?" I said, walking around my room.

"_You tell me._"his tone was playful once again.

Give me a break already!

Quickly after he said that, something blocked my sight.

"Get off, you Pervert!" I yelled as I noticed a presence behind me.

I gave it my all; I threw my head back trying to head-butt the guy in the face, although I never got to feel it. I even kicked backwards, so I could get him in the knee, but I never got him.

Am I really dealing with a ghost right now?

I'm a little scared…

"_Elaine, there is no reason to be scared. I will not do anything vulgar to you._"his voice softened a bit.

Don't you mean you won't do anything vulgar to me...again? Yeah, right! Like I'll believe you - when pigs fly.

"_I will not. I promise._" he said in seriousness.

I sighed, "And why should I believe you?"

He chuckled, "_You should not."_

He stopped laughing, "_But my promises are not to be taken so lightly."_

I don't know…

"_Then what should I do to gain your trust?" _he pleaded.

Think of something, Elaine and be quick about it.

Thinking.

Thinking.

Thinking.

Almost there.

Almost - there I got it!

"Um...let me see your face." I decided.

"_Is that all you desire?"_

"Yep, pretty much."

"_Alright then._"

"Now, get your disgusting hands off my face!" I demanded.

"_I'm afraid I cannot do that." he teased._

"_I want to surprise you, so turn your little, cute tush around to face me._"

Don't get ahead of yourself now.

"_Oh and do not open your eyes."_ he warned.

"Why?"

"_Why?_"

"_Because if you are trying to trust me, then I have to try and trust you as well."_ he happily informed.

You were practically trying to get in my pants not too long ago, yet you don't trust me.

Yeah...that's the stupidest s*** I have ever heard in my life.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, shifting my body around.

When I felt the presence from behind me now in the front of me, the panic began to rose.

Is he really going to let me see his face?

Is he going to trick me?

Well, the only way to find out is to go along with it, right?

"Well…" I huffed.

"_Alright then, let's begin the count down._"

A count do-

"_5_."

Okay, was it really necessary for him to cut me o-

"_4_." he added in, cheekily.

Okay, so now I know he's doing this on purpo-

"_3_." he chuckled.

This rude a** son of a b**-

"_2_." he said, mockingly.

Without thinking, I threw my arm out and grabbed a body part which I assumed was his arm, and squeezed it; making sure every single one of my long nails were digging into his precious skin.

Wait - skin?!

"_1_!" he gasped.

At that very second, the hands that had blinded me were removed and in my sight was a clear picture of a man.

My jaw dropped.

Was this really the same man that was sexually harassing me?!

Impossible!

The man that stood in front of me must have been God's favorite creation or something along those lines with all of these enchanting features; in both face and body.

He was the definition of perfection.

"_Love, I would not go as far as saying that, but I truly do appreciate that word of reverence._" he said, twirling a strand of rust in his hand.

I looked at him up and down, my eyes radiating disbelief.

'Wouldn't go as far as saying that', that cocky b******...

I immediately turned my head in distaste, making the curl flying out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled as I put my curl back in it's place.

He smirked, "_Why something as exquisite as yourself should be admired by the hands of others, preferably my own._"

"Thanks, but no thanks." I muttered.

"_Why not?_"

"_I could make you happy." _he stated.

"Stop!" I commanded.

"Can we please just change the subject?"

"_Of course, we can._" he replied with amusement glistening in his lavender eyes.

"_So…_" he started promptly.

"What do you want?" I suddenly questioned.

"_That kind of trivial question will be answered later._" he instructed.

"_But I do believe there is a more important issue you should look into._" he directed a beautiful porcelain hand downward.

Being a idiot, I looked down his body and stopped until I landed on where I thought the problem area was. Straight away, I casted my glance back to his perfect face and my face grew internally hot.

"N-n-n-no way in h***!" I sputtered fiercely.

He gingerly grasped my chin, "_Love, no. I was not talking about that kind of issue._" he laughed.

"_Look past that and my feet. Tell me what you see._"

Regaining my composure, I shifted my sight to the ground beneath him only to find out it didn't exist.

I started to freak out.

"What the f*** is going on right now?!" I jumped away from him.

"You," I screamed, pointing a furious finger at the man, "you're doing this, aren't you!"

He responded with nothing, yet the naught in his eyes was more than enough.

I slowly backed away, my hands covering my mouth in disbelief; my eyes couldn't stray from him.

"Just what are you?!"

"And what do you want with me?!" I asked desperately.

"_Darling, I was planning on keeping you here with me. However, since you are eager to know my true intention, therefore I must abide by that." _he explained with a slight playfulness.

"Tell me then!" I snapped.

He frowned, "_First of all, Love, I'm going to ask for you to calm down._" he said with the snap of his delicate fingers.

Why the h*** did he just snap his fingers?! Is he about to sing to me or something?! Please don't…

On everything that is holy, if he sings to me, I'm going to commit suicide!

"_Sorry, Darling. Singing is not one of my good traits."_

"_But if it were, it saddens me to hear that it would make you want to kill yourself. I treasure you too much."_

I crossed my arms, "Well, then don't sing to me."

"_I would not mind if you sung to me._"

"_Your voice is simply - what is the word for it…marvelous - no, it was superb! No, no, I got it! It was breathtaking!" he exclaimed in awe_, taking my hands into his own.

I stared at him, wide-eyed.

I only sing the shower...

He was there when I was singing in the shower...

He slowly, teasingly brought my hands close to his supple lips before he planted a ever-so-soft kiss on them; his lavender eyes never leaving mine, not even for a second.

My heart...its beating violently...its gonna burst open…

It took me a while to notice, but my breathing was becoming hard to control and my face felt even hotter than usual...what's going on?

What spell am I under?

I looked shyly up at him, expecting him to tell me what's happening to me; only to find him looking down at me with vigor and his pale cheeks ablazed.

"_Elaine…"_

"_I love you…"_

I looked away, "I already know that ."

He began to softly caress the side of my face, "_Can you accept it though_?"

"Well, it's not like I can tell you to stop loving me."

"Do what you want."

Suddenly, his complexion was a tab bit brighter.

"_I can really do as I please ?!" _he questioned in bliss.

I glared at him, "No, you absolutely can not!"

You dirty perv...

"Well anyway, why don't you sober up and start telling me what's my purpose here." I demanded, hands firmly gripping my hips.

He shrugged, _" Business before pleasure I guess."_

"D*** skippy! " I retorted.

_"My, my, someone is a bit too eager. "_

_"Anyways, let's start with the business. Care to take a seat, Elaine?"_

"Huh?!" I asked, looking behind me.

"That wasn't there before.…"

There stood a velvet lovers-seat in all of it's luxurious beauty.

"_Of course it was not._"

"_I just changed the setting that is all. I wanted you to be more comfortable. Now please take a seat._" He gestured towards the couch.

After he had said that, he took his own seat behind a well-polished wooden desk.

That wasn't there before, too….what the h*** is this guy?!

"_I will inform you of that as soon as you sit down in your chair, Love._" His voice hinted with an edge.

Not entirely sure of what this man is capable of, I hurriedly sat down on the the velvety couch; and it was too soft to regret.

"_Let's start with introductions~!_"

He was all smiles now for some odd reason…

"_I am known as the Wizard by most people, but if you have a name for me I will gladly take it._" he winked playfully at me.

"How about A**ho-"

"_Denied._" he immediately replied.

"_Oh and I am your destined lover, admirer, pet, and anything else that's in between._" he beamed lovingly.

I threw a glare his way in annoyance.

"So basically, you're obsessed with me?"

"_Oh but of course._"

"_You are my happiness._" he smiled.

Suddenly, my face grew hot and just as quickly, I turned to face away from him.

"_You are so adorable!" he cooed._

"_Can I give you a hug?!_"

"Of course not, Idiot." I commanded, now facing him again.

"_You are always rejecting me._"

"_But that is okay. You will fall in love with me._"

"You sound really confident about that."

"Its never going to happen, so just give up."

He let out a little chuckle, "_Elaine, I always get what I want. Whether it be by the easy way or the hard way, I never lose." _He stated, deviously.

I felt a frightening chill go down my spine and my body scream 'danger - danger' as it began to break down into a cold sweat. No matter how fragile those violaceous eyes looked, the way his mouth was curved up into that creepy grin only proved he would do just about anything to get what his heart desired.

When he gets up from behind his desk, I watch him cautiously as he goes over to envelop his huge, pale hands around my small, olive ones.

….please just stop touching me….

"_There is no need to be afraid of me, Love."_

"_I am only here to help. To give you a second chance if you may._" he gave my hands a little squeeze in reassurance.

Curious, I asked, "A second chance for what exactly."

In that instant, his lavender eyes shifted to a dark violet and his face held a rather peculiar and perplexed look like I had said something out of place.

"What?"

"_So, Elaine, you really do not know?_"

"I don't know what?!"

"I don't understand what you're talking about! Just tell me already!" I cried, nearly jumping up and out of my seat.

"_All in due time, Darling._"

"_Let this blissful ignorance last just for a bit longer._" he smiled, twirling one of my curls.

Tucking that curl behind my ear, he slowly walked back over to his wooden desk.

"_The life you once lived left you with terrible experiences and memories, every single one of them leaving nothing but horrid scars that can never be healed and always reopening. I understand what you have been through._"

Anger boiled inside of me, " Shut your f***ing mouth!"

"You don't know what I've been through, so f*** off!"

As if having a midlife crisis, I could see my whole life flash before my eyes.

Felt the need to vomit when a familiar older man, the one I trusted the most, hovering over top of my small, adolescentbody. I remember how disgusted I felt as he began to nip and bite at my skin, the pain I felt as he slowly began to take everything away from me.

**I could have told someone, but who would listen to me?**

**Was there anyone I could trust in this world?**

**Why is this world full of deceiving people?**

**Do I even belong here?!**

That same day, I realized something - I didn't deserve to be here. I had no purpose here, I was tainted creation who deserved nothing more but to be thrown away.

I stayed away from everyone after that day, I didn't need to be seen nor heard by anybody. I had spent countless nights in my room, starving and replaying that horrific scene in my head over and over again. There were also innumerous of times where I just cried myself to sleep, chanting repeatedly that I wanted to die; hoping every morning I was either dead or a new person.

A few more years of this flew by and eventually, I was in high school; my domain of evil. I didn't fit in anywhere; I wasn't nerdy enough to be a nerd, I wasn't pretty enough to be popular, or even sporty enough to be jock.

I was nothing…

My brother on the other hand was quite the guy, he was well known and got along with everyone; even the principal loved him. He did well in his studies and participated in every school event.

I loved him. I loved how sweet, how kind, and loving he was to me.

He was the only one who truly cared about me when my mom thought just I was being a rebellious child all these years.

He brought up my dinner at night when I didn't come down to eat. He'd even make my lunch and bring it to school with him whenever I forgot to which was all of the time. He would even hang out with boring ole' me at lunch time to get away from his friends, he had made lunch time with him the best time of the day for me.

I remember one lunch time he asked me this one peculiar question…

"**Do you like anyone in school?**"

I was surprised by the question, yet I answered nonetheless.

Liking someone means you trust them, so my obvious answer was…

"**No.**"

And out of nowhere, he hugs me regardless of all the students looking in our direction. I noticed most of the girls were throwing nasty glares my way and I was trying my best to ignore them, but it bothered me a lot anyway.

That night before I went to bed, my brother came in. His cheeks flushed and his eyes were avoiding me for some reason.

"**Elaine, let's talk.**"

He hurriedly came to sit next to me on my bed.

"**What's wrong, Elijah.**"

He replied with nothing and suddenly started to caress my cheeks with his warm hands, I can still feel the softness of his hand on them every now and then.

"**Now, I know what I am about to say is wrong on so many levels, but I can't help but feel this way.**"

I looked at him confused.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly before saying…

"**I love you, Sis.**"

"**I have loved you for the longest time.**"

I thought he was joking at first, but when I looked into his virginal eyes, I knew somehow that he wasn't joking around.

**Why did he love me?**

**Me of all people?**

**Was he insane?!**

In a mist of all that, he kissed me and it wasn't like my first one, hungry and lewd. No, his held such purity that it almost made me forgot that this wasn't my first kiss.

"**Do you love me back?**"

I smiled; I only ever smiled when I was around him.

"**Of course I do.**"

You're the only one I can trust…

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and then got underneath the blanket with me in the bed. His longs arms wrapped around my waist as if to protect me from something.

If only he knew he was too late.

The following day, I got into a bad encounter with a girl at Art class as soon as the teacher leaves the room, ironically. It happened when a girl bumped into me with a jar of paint in hand and the entire jar spilled all over her 'expensive' shoes; clearly she had started this whole incident. So she starts cursing at me and demands that I buy her another pair. I rolled my eyes at her as I take in all of her bull s***.

"**Do you wanna fight b****?**"

I shook her off and went back to my seat.

I think I set off a bomb in this girl because she suddenly starts attacking me, pulling my hair, scratching my face, and gripping at my throat..

I seriously thought I was going to die there in the Art class.

I screamed for help and some actually came to my rescue, trying to pull the girl off of me while others ran out of the classroom to get a teacher.

As she grip on my throat gets a little tighter, I had almost felt light-headed and short of breath.

I tried my best to raise my hand to punch her in the face, but she quickly puts it in her death grip, making my scream in pain.

"**Elijah! Elijah, help me!**"

Why wasn't he here?!

Why wasn't he coming to help me?!

I screamed his name all the way to the point where I had passed out.

Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. Apparently, I spent the whole evening in there. I had gotten stitches on my face and my wrist was wrapped in a cast. Although those injuries were fixed, my neck still hurt terribly .

The rest of my day there, I had never seen such pity in people's eyes before; everywhere I looked everyone was either giving me a pitiful stare or were looking away, clearly disgusted.

Whether they stared at me or not, their actions hurt me; my heart felt like it was ripping into a million pieces.

When I went home that day, I immediately went to my bathroom; I wanted to see what I looked like.

My eyes watered when I saw myself.

I looked hideous.

There were stitches all over my face, and some scratches were left untouched and were swollen, the girl had left a serious bruise on my neck and it kind of looked like it would be there forever, but it faded away in a month tops I remember.

Leaving the bathroom hurt, I locked the bedroom door. I didn't feel like talking to Elijah tonight or at all for the matter.

I carefully got in bed, making sure not lean on my wrist. I buried my face into my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

That was the second worst day of my life.

I went back to school the following week, surprisingly I was still a huge topic amongst the students. It had shocked most of them when they saw me in class. They all practically thought I would transfer to another school after getting my a** beat; I didn't blame them.

I would have rather not go back to school at all personal. All the worst moments of my life has happened in a school setting.

And this went on and on for months at school, I wished that I became invisible to everyone again. No one seemed to respect me anymore, if they ever had in the first place. My scars were quite noticeable after they had healed and they were always the subject of who looked at me; judged me. Everyone had looked at me as if I were a monster; when it came time for partnering assignments, whatever group I was place in, the people would complain and ignore me the whole time. The students weren't the only ones bothered by me, my teachers almost scared whenever I was in their eyes' view like I would pull out a gun and kill every single person in school.

I know I'm not stable, but I wouldn't take it out on innocent people. I'm the one who doesn't belong here, not them.

School was really becoming a H*** for me now and it was taking a huge toll on me, my hate for people in general had risen and I had refused to open my mouth for anything, not even for a yes or a no.

Elijah told me not to get so worked over, to just ignore their ignorance.

But how can you ignore someone when you're the person being ignored.

I wanted to smack him and scream in his face so badly, he didn't understand - and he wouldn't understand ever.

I didn't even know why he still with me.

I made him look bad.

Sometimes I wondered if Elijah was an alien, he wasn't like everyone else; rude and spiteful. He had stayed with me through everything, not letting anyone's hurtful words get to him; he kept on going as if people were silly ants beneath his feet.

I thought maybe I should be like him…

Maybe...I should be like the one I...loved….

Sophomore year came and people were still saying rude things about me. The bruise on my neck was completely gone, but the scars on my face was still noticeable; no Cocoa Butter, Vitamin E oil, or Lemon Juice was going to change that.

Their words were still getting me, but not too much. I was practically use to it by now.

Elijah on the other hand seemed bothered by it for some strange reason and recently, he had became more distant from me. Maybe his ego grew larger since he became a sophomore and didn't want to be bothered with me anymore.

He was still lovey-dovey with me when we were home, but it appeared he had another persona with him when we at school. He didn't eat lunch with me too often anymore and he hardly talked to me in hallways to class anymore, h*** he ignored me whenever I was talking to him.

**I was finally getting to him.**

**My face was disgusting to him.**

**My own depression was depressing him.**

**I was no longer his lover to him.**

**I was nothing to him here now.**

Knowing all of this, hurt my heart and I started doubting myself. I had closed myself in my protective bubble again and refused to come out, whether it be with Elijah or anyone else.

Everyday from then on, I rushed to my room and immediately locked the door behind me after coming from school, and every night, I could hear banging on my door.

I knew it was Elijah and I didn't care.

I had little trust in him now.

I wanted to be left alone.

December 19, 2013, six days before Christmas, that day was my limit.

It was lunch time and Elijah came strolling into the cafeteria with his 'friends' crawling right behind him like dogs after their master. He came right up towards my table and stupid me thought he was coming to eat lunch with me which he hadn't done in a while now, so I moved my stuff out of his seat.

"**There's no need for that, Elaine.**"

Confused, I asked why.

"**I won't be eating lunch with you anymore.**"

His response felt like tiny, sharp needles pricking at my heart and I had even risen my hand to my heart to somehow stop the pain.

"**I need some space. You're too obsessed with me.**"

What the f*** was going on?!

Obsessed over Elijah, that's laughable.

I never left my room to talk to him, he was always the one to come into my room and disturbed me; I never asked for him to do that and I couldn't have cared less.

I always wanted to be alone and he would never let me. He was always the one breathing down my neck to see if I was okay, he was the one obsessed!

I stared up at him in disbelief.

"**You are always relying on me to do things for you. Grow a backbone and find some friends to bother because I'm tired of being your only one.**"

I had tried to say something back, but while in tears, it was quite difficult.

Why was he saying this all of the sudden?!

If he was so bothered by me, then he should have just shunned me like everyone else!

I looked up at his eyes through my tears and I felt a shiver go down my spine when I saw how cold his eyes looked; they were seeping with pure hatred.

I shot my eyes away from him in a jiffy and covered them with my hands; my tears spilled out more than ever now.

I was deceived by sweet words…

He didn't love me at all…

No one loved me…

"**You're ruining my reputation. Don't talk to me ever again.**"

I could here his and his friends' footsteps descending after he had said that.

I could feel everyone's eyes burning holes all over my body, my urge to die grew tenfold.

I got up and ran out of the cafeteria leaving my stuff behind without a care.

I kept running until I was out of the school building.

I didn't stop there, I went on running continuously before coming up to a small, blue townhouse. I unlocked the door and sped up the stairs, running straight to my room.

I left the door open, I didn't care anymore.

I have had it!

I began to strip off all of my clothes, leaving myself completely. I walked into my bathroom and went directly in front of my mirror. I hadn't stop crying at all, rivers were coming out of my blood-shot eyes and my scarred face was entirely flushed; I looked hideous. I yanked my hair tie off my hair, letting the disheveled, chestnut curls cascade down my olive shoulders. I stared down at my breasts and noted that they were too big for a mere sophomore like me. I lifted them and they were a bit heavy,too. I had never seen a girl at my school with real double-d's and didn't understand why so many of them wanted them. They were a big hassle, they hurted my back and gained too much attention for my liking; they were very annoying to have. I slid my hands down to my waist and hips, I wasn't too wide or thin; I guess I was okay in this department. I was also okay height wise, too. Last time I checked, I was five feet and five inches; that's pretty average for a girl in the U.S..

**Nothing about me stood out.**

**Nothing about me was beautiful.**

**I was nothing.**

I dragged my feet towards the tub and turned the knob, letting cold water flow out. I pushed in the button and the tub started to hold the water in place. I sat on the toilet and patiently watched as the water gradually touched the middle of the tub. I got up and turned the cold water off. Without hesitation, I threw my small body into the tub of ice water, leaning into it with a desperate need.

**What was my purpose here?**

**Why did I have to live this way?**

**Why did this world and it's people hate me so much?**

"**Its better if I just go away.**"

The saying was etched into my mind, heart, and soul; and I wasn't turning back.

I slowly started to sink deeper and deeper and deeper into the tub until my whole body was eventually swallowed by it. I had left agaped and I could feel the water steadily pouring into my body, my chest felt heavy and my lungs were starting to burn. I had pushed through all the pain, I wanted to achieve what I had always wanted. My vision had blurred as I stared up at the bathroom ceiling from the water, a signal that I was almost there. Soon enough, everything around me was growing faint; I sense much of anything anymore.

I was almost there…

Almost…

Almost…

There…

…

"_Darling, there is no need to look back on such harsh memories. I am here to help you, to give you whatever your heart desires._"

I snapped up and made out the Wizard's shape through my blurred vision.

When had I started crying?

I brought my sleeved arm up to wipe away my tears, but the Wizard had hurriedly put me in his warm embrace. My crying had left me weak, so I couldn't fight back; I didn't really want to.

"_I will give you a new life with better experiences and memories, ones that you will cherish forever and forever._"

He looked down at me and asked, "_You do want that, do you not?_"

I pushed my face into his broad chest, "I want that more than anything."

"I want to be reborn!" I cried.

"_I will give you just that,_" he paused, "_however there is one condition._"

I looked up at him in desperation.

"Tell me, I'll do anything!" I begged, gripping at his clothes.

"_If you do not reach your happy ending in whatever world I spawn you in, then you have to stay with me in this world forever._" he stated.

If I want to get what I always wanted, then I'm gonna have to sell my soul to the devil.

"Okay, I will do it."

"Anything for my dream."

"_Excellent._" he smiled

"_Let's kiss to seal the deal._"

I stood on my tippy-toes to reach his mouth and he bent down a little to reach mine. When our lips touched, a jolt of electricity went through my body and my heart felt warm as if filled with love. He pulled his face away from mine and smirked.

"_You are completely mine now._"

The way he said it almost made me have second thoughts about the whole thing.

In seconds, I began to feel a bit woozy.

"What did you do to me?" I slurred, grabbing at his clothes.

"_Oh, nothing. You are being reborn._"

"_Here is a hint, Love,_" he winked, "_you will probably be a different age in whatever world I spawn you in, so do not look surprised when you are thirty or something._"

Don't complain, Elaine. You're getting what you always wanted, be grateful.

"So what world exactly am I going to spawn into anyway?" I asked with half-lidded eyes and weak knees.

He held my waist to keep me stable and bent down to whisper into my ears.

"_Here is another hint,_" he started, "_Your new life will be with …_"

A. A new family

B. Sadists and Masochists

C. Royalty

D. Gods

_**Which one does the Wizard choose?**_

* * *

**Please review~**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Otome.N.**


	2. BROTHERS CONFLICT Arc: Chapter One

**Otome the Novel**

~ Brothers Conflict ~

ARC

"Hm, it should be around here...somewhere." I murmured to myself.

Oddly enough, I found myself walking around a neighborhood full of fancy, huge houses. Right now, I'm suppose to find a house with the exact address as the one written on this random sheet of paper I found in my pocket not too long ago, but I have yet to find it.

Before I fell to my death, that perverted Wizard said something about 'moving into a new home with a big family', but what the heck is that suppose to mean?! I mean I've played many otome games where you start off new in a different environment, I can't possibly recall all of them much less a handful of them.

Why am I even trusting _him _in the first place?

Maybe it was the sincere and earnest stare he gave me when he said he wanted to cheer me up or moreover the gentleness of the smile he graced upon me. I hate to admit it, but that smile made my heart fluttered a little...only for a second though.

Dang it! Come on, Elaine, stay on the task at mind! Find the dang house, girl!

After mentally chastising myself, I went right back to work; creeping on every house that was in my eyes' view.

"My feet hurt!" I cried out.

"And I think I'm lost…"

Why couldn't that Wizard just drop me off in front of the house?!

This whole f***ing thing is ridiculous!

Much to my humorous fortune, I had did a double-take at a corner where apparently the house was trying to hide from me. Fu, I was starting to think that Wizard was pranking me for a second there. He'd probably get a kick out of that, majestical jerk.

"_Love, what would make you think of such a thing_?!" he practically hollered.

**Could you quit the hollering? This is my head, you know. Please and thank you, Sweetheart.**

"_I would never get a kick out of jesting you, but I would get a kick out of -_"

**I don't want to hear the rest of your sentence at all, man. You need to know when to stop talking, like seriously. You're grossing me out…**

"_But I love you._"

**I heard you the first time you told me. Anyways, stop being so blunt about it…**

"_I refuse to hide my feelings for you, even if it is what you wish of me._"

**Talk about obsessed…**

"_Let's talk about you and I._" he cooed.

**Let's not talk about something that does not exist, shall we?**

He ignored me, "_So, when will I get to meet your family_?"

**...I'm out..Peace!**

"Hey, Onee-chan!" screamed a child-like voice.

I practically jumped at the recollection of reality, receiving an unwanted high-pitched giggle and some shock as it coursed through my veins.

I looked everywhere in my eyes' view until they finally laid upon a small boy. He was a cute, little thing; baby-faced and tall enough to reach at least the middle of my thighs. His light brown eyes held nothing but happiness and innocence, and his light salmon hair laid gracefully on his neck unlike his disheveled bangs that flopped about. The colorful outfit he had on made him look as cute as a button.

Awe, where did this little angel come from?

Oh no! I'm acting like a total shota-con right now...quit it, Elaine! Its making you look bad...

He looked up at me, "Onee-chan, you're really pretty."

I just stood there, no response would form in my mouth. As if the situation couldn't have gotten worse, I felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

Great! Now, I feel like and probably look like a pedophile.

Thank goodness I was blessed with dark enough skin or else this boy would be bogarting me with a bunch of questions right now.

After a few minutes of composing himself, he looked at me and spoke.

"Onee-chan, is your name Elaine by any chance?" his tone suddenly serious - in a playful manner.

How in the world did he know my name?!

"...Yes. Yes, it is." I said mystified.

He immediately smiled at my answer.

"Awesome!" he cheered as he jumped up and down in complete bliss.

"My new Onee-chan seems like a very nice person. I like her a lot already."

Dang it! My ears feel hot. Make it stop! Make it freakin' stop!

So much flattery in so little time.

"Hey, Wataru-kun! Where are you?!" called out a male voice.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. BROTHERS CONFLICT Arc: Chapter Two

**Otome the Novel**

~ Brothers Conflict ~

ARC

"I'm on my way back now, Ma-kun!" Wataru loudly replied.

"And guess what?! I have a surprise for you~!" he looked up at me and started beaming.

Ma-kun?

Wataru?

Why do these names sound so familiar? I don't know anyone that goes by these names, so why do I get such familiarity from them?

Geez, my head hurts now…

"_Do not strain yourself too much, Darling._"

"_You might just pop something._"

**Yeah, I might just pop your a** if you don't get out of my head in the next five seconds.**

"_As much as I would not mind that, I will leave you be...for now._"

"_I will let you adjust to your new environment._"

"Onee-chan, let's go~! Wataru cried as he enveloped his tiny hand in mine.

The warmth that I felt radiate from his small hands gave me instant flashbacks of the times when I was a normal girl before all of those horrible experiences came about; when I had a normal sibling relationship with Elijah. When we both were tiny kids in elementary school, we would always hold hands to and from school. We rarely held hands when we were anywhere else aside from school, but when we did, we both had felt safe and protected.

I had a feeling that 'Wataru' and I were going to get along from this point onward.

Without a moment's hesitation, Wataru began to drag me closer and closer to the house that dared to mock me when I first got here. The closer we came, the clearer an image of a man stood out at the gate entrance.

When we finally reached the gate, the man who I assumed was 'Ma-kun' looked straight at me with a welcoming smile plastered all over his face.

"I'm Masaomi, the eldest son of Miwa and he's the youngest son, Wataru.." he said softly ruffling the little guy's hair.

"And you must be Elaine, Rintarou-san's eldest daughter. Its very nice to finally get to meet you." and with that he stuck his big hand.

I reluctantly gave the brunette my available hand and shook his hand in confusion and awkwardness.

Was I suppose to know him?

Who's Rintarou?!

And how f***ing old am I in this world?!

I swear to the heavens that if that Wizard made me f***ing fifty years-old or something, I'm gonna ring my fingers around his perfect, little neck!

"Are you okay?" asked Masaomi and Wataru in union.

I was startled for a minute when I realized what was going on around me.

"Huh?" I said, dazed.

"Are you not feeling well, Elaine-san?" Masaomi asked as his warm forehead was readily pressed up against my own.

At that moment, I couldn't deny the fact that I was as red as a ripe tomato.

I closed my eyes and began to imagine myself in a more pleasant situation to slow down my fiercely beating heart.

"Ma-Masaomi, what are you doing?" I had gathered my balls to ask.

His voice was untouched by the evident tension in the air, "I'm checking your temperature." he stated, matter-a-factly.

Suddenly as there was a rough tugging at my shirt, I instantly regretted forgetting about little ole' Wataru.

I looked the little salmonette, "Don't worry, Onee-chan."

"Ma-kun is a pediatrician, so he can fix you right up!" he sounded rather confident in this man.

Taking what Wataru said into consideration, half of me wasn't feeling all that annoyed with the fact that a complete stranger was touching me; emphasizes on half of me.

"You seem to be at normal temperature." Masaomi declared, moving his face away from me.

"But the question now is do you feel tired?"

Now that you mention it, my body's aching for some sleep.

I looked at Masaomi and sent a small smile his way.

"Yeah," I said, "I guess you can say that."

He smiled back and this time, it reached his ears.

"Well, let's get you to bed then, Elaine-san." he said while unlocking the gate.

After doing so, he and Wataru grabbed each of my arms and happily strung in the direction of their house's door.

After we walked past the house's lounge and got on it's elevator, we were finally in the building. My eyes did a thorough examination around the whole area and to my surprise, it looked like some insanely rich person threw-up all over the d*** place from the couch in the living area to the refrigerator in the kitchen. Angels were practically singing around this place.

The more I walked around, the fancier everything looked. Man, even the flooring appeared too extravagant to step on; too perfect to walk on with my middle class feet.

If there were a house that could make you feel like s*** existed, then this one right here was all hands down the one.

"Hey, Masaomi," I started, "do I really need to stay here?"

He threw me a confused glance, "If you want to rest, then yes."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Well, look at this place!" I exclaimed, rapidly pointing all over the residence.

"It's nice, isn't it?" commented Wataru.

Too d*** nice…

"Yeah, it is." I obviously answered.

"Guys, I don't think I'm qualified to live in this house."

Suddenly, they both broke out into laughter much to my dismay.

Masaomi wiped his eyes, "Elaine-san, what's wrong with you? I think you're over-qualified to live here just from talking to you."

"Yeah, this place fits Onee-chan perfectly." said Wataru as he clung onto one of my legs.

Well, I feel important; important enough to walk this beautiful flooring that came from the Gods.

"Thank you, guys."

"I really appreciate that." I said as I drew them both in for a hug.

Wataru hugged me back, but Masaomi grew stiff as a board.

He's uncomfortable, isn't he?

Maybe I should stop…

Even through his discomfort, Masaomi didn't make an attempt to push me away or even look away from me for the matter.

"Elaine-san…" he whispered.

"Yes?"

His muddy-brown eyes grew a bit feverish under my stare. As he looked at me, his eyes' intensity made it hard for me to look somewhere else. It also made it hard for me to calm down my fastly beating heart. Without question, I knew my face was blazing red underneath my olive colored skin.

I listened closely as he asked, "How long do plan on hugging us?"

"Not that I mind at all." he quickly added.

I instantly released them and looked off into another direction to hide my embarrassment.

"But Onee-chan," Wataru cried, "I wanted to hug you for a bit longer."

I ruffled his hair, "Maybe another time, definitely." I smiled.

"Okay." he beamed

"Oh yeah, Onee-chan, I want to show you Usa-tan."

"Cool."

"I'll go get him, so you can get to see him." he started walking off towards the stairs.

"No, you don't have to do that for me." I quickly said.

"Just wait up in your room and I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay." he said scurrying off up the stairs.

"Wataru, walk please." Both Masaomi and I commanded together.

Realizing what we just did, we both looked away, flustered.

Immediately, we heard his tiny feet slow in pace before he entered the elevator.

"Elaine-san, you're still tired, right?" Masaomi said suddenly.

"I'll take you to your room."

I don't want to bother you too much…

"You don't need to do that for me." I said, declining his proposal.

"Just tell me the floor and the room number, and I'll be just fine."

He frowned, "No, I insist."

What comes after insisting?

Probably begging.

I don't want to bother him too much, but if he starts begging…

"Okay."

"You can show me to my room." I said with finality.

"Thank you." he replied with a toothy smile.

"No, thank you."

"You are so nice, Masaomi."

He blushed, "I'm not that nice."

"There's nothing wrong with being nice."

"It makes you likable."

You're far more likable than I am…

"So you like me?" he inquired.

Well, I don't know you or trust you enough, but…

"Yeah, you're a cool."

He smiled, "Thank you very much."

"I like you, too, Elaine-san." he looked off, rubbing the back of his neck.

YOU. LIKE. ME?!

Is that even possible?!

Wizard, what kind of f***ing world did you spawn me to?!

Masaomi stretched out his hand, "Let's get you to your room, so you can get some sleep."

"Okay." I shoot back as I wrapped my small hand around his big one.

When he squeezed my hand, I grinned inwardly. His tight grasp symbolized that he had accepted me and I was satisfied with knowing that.

Hand in hand, we slowly started off towards the stairwell.

"Usa is short for Usagi which means rabbit in Japanese, right?" I asked.

I wanted to start a conservation; it was too quiet.

"Right." he replied, softly.

"So...Wataru has a pet rabbit. That's so cool!"

"I've always wanted one. They're so cute!"

I was already picturing a cute, little furball with long, fluffy ears and a short, bushy tail hopping about.

Masaomi stopped at the first stair and stood there quietly for a moment.

"Its not really a pet. Its -" I cut him off.

"The rabbit's dead, isn't it." I frowned deeply.

My hopes and dreams scattered into a trillion pieces that instant.

Life, why are you so cruel?!

What did a cute, little rabbit ever do to you?!

Do you have a cuteness allergy or something?!

This is complete bull s***!

"Elaine-san, its sort of a yes and a no."

Oh yeah, I was talking to Masaomi...

I stared at him. "A yes and a no?"

What is this f***ery?

"Well, it isn't exactly alive per a say."

"So, it has to be dead, am I right?"

"Sorry, Elaine-san, but no its not." he said, shaking his head.

"But it has to be dead. You said it yourself that it isn't really alive."

I huffed in frustration, "I don't understand, Masaomi."

He squeezed my hand in reassurance, "Its okay, that's why I'm here." he sweetly smiled.

"Its not a real rabbit. Its more of a rabbit stuffed with cotton."

I know I'm not tastiest cookie in the jar, but I think I've got it.

"Awe, that's really nice of you, Masaomi." he started to look relieved that I finally got it.

"Do you understand what I've been saying this whole time now?"

His chocolate eyes stared me in eagerness, hoping that I would respond with the right answer.

"Yeah."

"I think its very considerate of you to stuff his dead pet rabbit, so you could preserve all the memories he had with it. Its would be easier on his heart that way," I patted him on the back, "that's such a great thing to do for him."

Maybe I can learn to trust Masaomi, he's such a nice guy.

I looked up at him to confirm whether or not I was right and the poor fella looked like he wanted to facepalm himself so badly.

So...I was wrong?

"I guess I'm going to have to show it to you for you to understand what it looks like." he declared as he takes hold of my hand again.

As soon as he starts basically dragging me up the stairs, a strange noise erupts from the elevator.

Laughter.

"Heh heh heh~!"

"Who knew this was how you hooked up with your women, Masa-nii~."

**To Be Continued**


	4. BROTHERS CONFLICT Arc: Chapter Three

**OTOME the Novel**

~Brothers Conflict~

ARC

Suddenly the elevator door slid open, revealing a good-looking young man with unkempt hair of pure white. His left eye was a pretty violet, I never knew eyes could be that color and under that eye was a tiny beauty mark. He wore long-side bangs that completely covered his right eye, but I'm pretty sure that eye is the same beautiful violet color as the other one. The outfit he had on looked rather nice on him, too.

"Tsu-Tsubaki, it isn't like that?" said a flustered Masaomi.

"And you shouldn't assume those kind of things about our older sister. Right, Elaine-san?"

All the attention was on me now.

A brown gaze.

A violet gaze.

I couldn't handle it!

"Yeah…." I refused to look at either of the men.

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you're Elaine, huh?"

"Yep, that's me." I murmured.

He chuckled, "Well, how about you get up here and give your adorable Otouto-chan a hug~!"

I shook my head, "No, I don't like people touching me."

"That's not fair!" he exclaimed.

"You're letting Masa-nii hold your hand." he said, pointing at our intertwined fingers.

He has a point, but point not taken.

"We did it subconsciously, right, Masaomi?"

"Right." Masaomi immediately agreed.

"But all I want is a measly hug." cried Tsubaki.

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top or whatever you like, Onee-chan~!" he shouted, getting down on his knees.

"Please~?"

Oh no, he's begging…

I can't stand it…

Just stop already!

"Fine, d***mit!"

"No funny business. You got it?"

"Yeah, yeah~." he said, waving his hand at me dismissively.

You better put that hand away before I bite that b**** off!

I definitely don't see us getting along in the future.

As I let go of Masaomi's hand, I began to stomp my way up the stairs in Tsubaki's direction. When my foot hit the last step, Tsubaki practically pounces on me.

"Woah." I cried.

Thinking I was about to fall, I instinctively clung to him. I uttered a word of thanks to him for keeping me balanced.

'Onee-chan." he whispered into my ear.

When he did that, his lips unmistakably grazed over my ear sending this weird tingling feeling down my spine.

Back when I had thought I was going to fall, Tsubaki had cunningly snaked his arms around the small of my back to keep me from tumbling to my demise and now this b****** had the balls to hold me with his arms laying on my waist.

Why aren't I doing anything to stop this?!

"Tsuba- " Masaomi tried to warn before he was rudely interrupted by his cell.

I looked back at him, still hoping he would help and ignore the call. Seeing sadness reflect in his chocolate eyes, I knew I could no longer count on him for help in this situation.

"Please excuse me for a second, Elaine-san. Tsubaki." he said as he traveled down the stairs.

Before he was completely gone, I could hear him say 'Moshi Moshi'.

Thanks a lot Masaomi…

"Oi, Onee-chan, look at me!" Tsubaki yelled.

I turned back to him so fast that there was a slight ache in my neck.

"What?" I sneered.

"I like you, Elaine." he said bluntly.

He's got to be kidding, right?

We just met like five minutes ago and I hardly paid him any attention in those past five minutes.

"You're joking." I stated.

"Not at all." he grinned as he gave my waist a little squeeze.

He's really irritating me now…

"Don't play with me!" I viciously threatened.

"But I'm not." he said as he plunged his face into my neck.

His voice sounded somehow...I don't know - different. It wasn't child-like and playful anymore, it sounded deep and mature; maybe even a little raspy, too.

He took a deep inhale before making sure his warm breath caressed my neck in a indescribably nice way.

Masaomi, please come back already…

Slowly, he removed his face from my neck and shifted his hands to cup my face. That enchanting violet eye of his seemed to have me under it's spell, I couldn't look anywhere else but at him.

"Onee-chan, I have something for you~!"

"Do you want it~?"

He being playful again; I can't keep up with his personality change at all.

I looked at him cautiously, "I really don't wa-"

"Of course you do~!" he smiled, cheekily.

I'm guessing 'no' wasn't actually an option.

D***...

Immediately after that, he brung his face dangerously close to mine as if he were aiming to kiss me on the lips and that was my cue to start pushing his face away from me. Through all of my pushing, he managed to turn my face to the side; leaving my right cheek open.

It was too f***ing late!

His disgusting lips had captured my exposed cheek, resulting in me shouting multiple profanities in my head.

He quickly separated himself from me completely, leaving me mystified and throwing a frisky wink in my direction.

"That was a 'Nice to meet you' kiss~!" he sang.

Why a kiss of all things?! There is a such thing as a handshake, now that's a 'nice to meet you' that speaks for itself.

Unacceptable.

Inexcusable.

Unforgivable.

And above all of those things, it was just flat out wrong.

You don't just kiss someone you just met, its rude and inconsiderate.

What about me and my godd*** feelings?!

I remember telling him specifically that I despise being touched, and here he goes with the hugging and the kissing - its just gross!

Oh, he'll regret the day he did this to me. If I choke him hard enough, then maybe he'll regret ever meeting me. Will it still be nice to meet me then, A**hole?!

I clenched my fists, "You little b -"

As if sensing my hostility, he turned around and began to walk down the hallway on the other side of elevator.

"Sorry, I have to go out for a bit right now. If you're still mad at when I come back, then I'm all ears and probably face, too, okay?"

"Well, see you later, Elaine~." he said dragging out my name.

Oh, how I hate you so…

Wait!

Where is he going?!

Isn't the only exit through the elevator?!

Remembering I was in a middle-class hating apartment complex, I knew in an instant what was going on.

Of course, there has to be a stairwell somewhere in case a fire breaks out.

Not the tastiest cookie moment right there.

"Ahem."

Guessing the person who was clearing their throat wanted my attention, I turned promptly in the direction of which the noise was coming from.

There stood a rather sad-looking Masaomi.

"Why the long face?"

"Oh, for no reason." he rushed.

Yeah. Uh huh. Its totally not for no reason…

I ran down the stairs to him, "Come on, you can tell me, right?" I asked softly, taking his hand into mine.

He scratched the back of his neck, " Well, I was going to tell you later, but now is good, too."

"Tell me already."

"I have to go back to work tonight, so I won't be able to enjoy dinner with you today."

"I hope you won't be too uncomfortable while you're with my brothers."

"Why would I be uncomfortable?"

"How many brothers do you have aside from Wataru and Tsubaki?"

He looked away from me, "Don't laugh when I tell you this."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Because my family isn't exactly a normal sized one."

I jumped up and down in eagerness, "Just tell me!"

"Well, aside from Wataru and Tsubaki, I have ten other brothers."

I froze for a minute.

Ten brothers?!

Ten plus Three is Thirteen…

His mom had thirteen son…

Thirteen babies coming out of the same hole…

Wow, she must be loose…

In addition to being one horny lady…

Let's not forget her husband, too…

"Elaine-san?"

"Huh?"

"I knew you would be surprised."

"So, are all of your brothers going to be at dinner?" I asked, baffled.

"Not all of them."

"Some of the workers work late, so they'll probably choose to eat somewhere else, but the students will all definitely be there."

Its a shame that he has to separate his family into groups like this.

"Oh, don't forget your sister, Ema will be there for dinner, too."

"Maybe you won't be too uncomfortable if someone you're familiar with is there with you. I'm a little relieved ."

I have a sister?

And he has twelve other brothers?

Wizard, you just like f***ing trolling me, don't you?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I wonder how old Elaine is in this world...**

**Anyone want to take a guess?**

**Please review~**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Otome.N.**


	5. BROTHERS CONFLICT Arc: Chapter Four

**OTOME the Novel**

~ Brothers Conflict ~

ARC

"Yeah, if Ema is at the dinner, then I'm pretty sure dinner won't be too bad." I smiled, playing along with him.

I wonder what she's like...

How old is she?

Do we look alike?

Is she kind and caring or hot-headed and rebellious?

More importantly, what does she think of me?

Am I a great big sister?

Someone she can look up to and seek advice from; isn't this something female siblings normally do for one another?

Or am I the opposite of that...

Just thinking about all of this has my head spinning and my anxiety rising.

_"Do not think too much of it_."

"_Just accept it, since your previous sibling has proven himself unworthy of you."_

**So, Elijah doesn't exist in this world?**

"_Completely._"

"_The only person who knows of him is you._"

**Shouldn't I feel sad?**

"_Probably._"

"_That would be the typical human reaction._"

**But I don't feel anything.**

**Knowing that my brother no longer exists, I feel indifferent about this whole thing. Truthfully, I could careless about him; I'm sure he feels the same way about me, too.**

"_Hm..._"

**What?**

"_I was just thinking that humans' hatred towards one another is such an amusing thing._"

**Oh, shut up.**

**I don't hate my brother, I just strongly dislike him with a passion; there is a difference between the two.**

"_Your kind are such delusional beings and you are no exception._"

**I am delusional, so I guess I'm talking to completely nothing right now, right?**

"_..._"

"_I am real from the top of my head to the soles of my feet, want to come back and get a feel?_"

**...**

"Elaine-san?"

"Are you there?"

I stared wide-eyed at the brunette, "Yes?"

"Wow, you must be really exhausted if you're spacing out like that."

Or just retarded...

"Let's hurry and get you to your room." Masaomi declared, once again dragging me to another location.

As soon as we stepped into the elevator, I instantly remembered something.

"Masaomi, can we please stop by Wataru's room, I really would like to see Usa-tan."

"And also, I would like to check on my sister."

Saying 'sister' feels strange on my tongue, but a good kind of strange; a strange that I can learn to like.

He smiled, "I understand."

"But I won't have you staying up for too long, you still need your rest."

"Okay." I said all giddy.

"Thank you."

"Its really no problem at all, seriously." he said, pressing a button on the elevator.

"We're family now, so don't be scared to ask any of us for anything, okay?" he looked back at me with sincere eyes.

We're family now, huh?

I shook my head, "Okay."

"We'll see Ema first, since both you and Wataru's room are on the fifth floor."

Butterflies started to flutter in my stomach, "Oh, okay."

So, we'll see Ema first...

I feel kind of nervous.

What if she doesn't like me...

"Elaine-san, we're here."

. . .

Being too nervous to knock on her door, I had Masaomi do it for me.

"Who is it?" replied a soft female voice.

That must be Ema...

"Its Masaomi and someone else who wanted to check up on you."

"Okay, I'll open the door."

Immediately, the door was open and my eyes stared at the person who was the cause of my sudden nervousness.

Ema was a fair-skinned teenagegirl with big, brown eyes and pretty, brown hair that was tied up into a side-ponytail; she wasn't too tall, but even so, her legs made up for it. Unlike me, Ema wasn't curvaceous at all, she was more on the slender side which was good.

She looked nothing like me at all.

I was blue-eyed while she was brown-eyed, I was olive-skinned while she was fair-skinned, I had chestnut-colored hair that was insanely curly while she had chocolate-colored hair that was in controlled waves; something didn't seem right here.

"Its nice to see you again, Masaomi-san."

She gasped when she looked behind him, "Oh, Elaine-ane-san, you're finally here. I was quite worried about you and you didn't pick up your cell when I called."

You called me?!

I don't even have my phone with me...

...that Wizard probably hid it somewhere...

He's such an a**...

"I'm really sorry, but I don't have my phone with me right now."

"Oh," she blushed, "I feel very silly now that I know that."

"I called you twenty times in a row."

She was that worried?!

"I thought something bad happened to you." she sputtered, trying to defend herself.

I walked from behind Masaomi, "Nothing bad happened, I just couldn't find the house that's all."

She smiled, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I really am." she added as she wrapped her little arms around me, lightly squeezing me.

Having her close to me, I unintentionally took in her scent. She smelt of strawberries, it wasn't sickeningly sweet or super strong either; it was rather subtle in a nice way. I couldn't help but hold her closer.

"You smell really nice, Elaine-ane-san." commented Ema.

"I just thinking the same thing about you." I smiled.

"Awe, you guys are so cute together." cooed Masaomi.

I gingerly pushed Ema away before turning to glare at Masaomi.

"I'm only telling you the truth. You both are very cute and together, you guys are even cuter."

"Thank you, Masaomi-san." Ema said while looking down at the ground with cheeks as red as strawberries.

"Ema's cute."

"Me..well, I'm just me." I retorted.

"Which is what makes you cute."

I looked away from him, quietly hiding my flushed face.

"I think so, too, Elaine-ane-san."

I'm not cute...so just stop...

"Oh yeah, Ema."

"Are you almost done unpacking?"

Thank you, Masaomi for changing the subject...

"Yeah, I'm almost done."

"Do you want any of the boys to help you finish up?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm okay with doing it by myself."

"Maybe you should send some of your brothers upstairs to the fifth floor to help Elaine-ane-san unpack."

"Of course!" he smiled, happily.

"Wouldn't you like some help, Elaine-san?"

"I'm fine with just doing it by myself, too."

Masaomi looked a little hurt, "Well, if you guys need any help, just call on one of us, okay?"

"I will, if I have to." said Ema.

"Same her- " my voice was cut off by a sudden yawn.

"Elaine-ane-san, you must be really tired."

"You should hurry up and rest before dinner."

Sleepiness had washed over me, so I wasn't listening to what she had said at all.

"Okay." I replied, drowsily.

"Let's hurry." said Masaomi as began to usher me to the elevator.

"Ema, I have to work tonight, so I won't be there for dinner." he quickly said back to his fellow brunette.

When we stepped into the elevator, a soft 'okay' could be heard from down the hall.

I slowly brought up my hand and gave Ema a lazy wave goodbye, not even caring if she saw it or not.

Then the elevator's door closed.

I quickly turned to Masaomi, who flinched when he seen how fast I turned around to him.

"Can I lean on you?" I bluntly asked.

"Huh?!" he practically screamed.

"I'm sleepy and you're the only soft thing in the elevator."

"I - "

"Oh, come on."

"Please."

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, "okay."

I threw myself onto him, "Yay." I cheered, quietly.

I snuggled my face into his chest, smelling something I have never smelled before.

Is this what a man smells like?

Like a nice smelling soap and deodorant, nothing fruity or flowery, just simple and clean.

I shoved my face deeper into his chest and this time closing my eyes, hoping his scent would never go away.

"Elaine-san..." Masaomi muttered in embarrassment.

"You smell nice."

"T-Thank you." he stuttered as I squeezed him a little harder.

"Masaomi, do men normally smell like this?"

"L-Like what?"

"Like nice-smelling soap and deodorant."

"Well, I can only speak for the guys that I know like my brothers and my co-workers."

"And for the most part, most of them smell nicely, too, but its not like I intentionally mean to smell them. They're just there and it just sort of happens."

After he said that, I went back to shamelessly smelling him.

"Elaine-san." he called.

"We have to get off of the elevator."

"But I want to continue smelling you." I said regardless of how crazy it sounded.

"Ha ha ha." he laughed, awkwardly.

He softly pushed me aside, "Maybe another time." he said, hoping this would not be a recurring situation.

"Fine." I huffed in annoyance.

. . .

"Here's your key."

He dug into his pockets until he finally found what he was looking for, handing me a small, silver key.

"Thanks."

"Oh and what about Wataru?" I asked, thinking about the little salmonette.

He probably hates me now, since I haven't gone to see him or Usa-tan like I said I would.

"Don't worry about him." he smiled.

"You'll be living here from now on, so you can see Usa-tan anytime you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Wataru won't be mad at you, once I tell him you were extremely tired."

"Okay, but you better tell him."

"I will, I promise."

"You better." I said in a fake threatening voice.

He smiled, playfully, "Okay, okay."

Suddenly, Masaomi took a moment to briefly look over his watch before panic colored his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elaine-san, but I have to go." he said, already speed-walking down the hallway to the elevator.

I waved, "Okay."

"Well, see you tomorrow I guess."

As the elevator's door began to close, he waved goodbye and shouted 'see you'.

When the elevator's door was completely closed, I suddenly felt lonely.

Masaomi has been with me this whole time and now he's gone.

The one person in the house who I felt comfortable with was gone...

I need to stop thinking like that!

Masaomi won't always be there, so I have to get use to this feeling.

Turning my attention back to my room's door, I inserted my key into the key slot and twisted the knob to let myself in.

"Really?!" I shrieked as I looked around the room.

I was wide awake now.

Pink walls...

Pink bed sheets...

Pink desk and chair...

Pink book case...

Pink rug...

Pink lamp...

Pink TV...

Pink f***ing everything!

What kind of f***ing h*** is this!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please review~**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Otome.N.**


	6. BROTHERS CONFLICT Arc: Chapter Five

**OTOME the Novel **

~Brothers Conflict~

ARC

That night, a loud slam echoes throughout my bedroom; scaring the bejesus out of me.

"Tsubaki, you just can't barge yourself into someone's room." "It's extremely rude."

The mention of that name made me immediately sit up in my bed.

What the h*** does he want now?!

"Okay, Azusa ~." said the idiot, jokingly.  
"I'm sure Onee-chan doesn't mind, so calm down."

I immediately looked towards the door and saw Tsubaki chatting away with an unfamiliar black-haired guy with glasses.

I wiped a trail of drool off the side of my face, "And what if I do?" I snapped, viciously throwing back some chestnut curls out of my face.

Tsubaki hurriedly placed his hands over his mouth, "Oh, Onee-chan, you're awake." he said with clear sarcasm.

Thanks to you, A**hole...

"What do you want, Tsubaki?" I asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Huh?"  
"Oh yeah," he ran a hand through his messy, white hair, "I almost forgot about that." he said, chuckling a little.

I sluggishly stared at him, straight-faced.

I don't have time for your bulls***!

Either tell me what you want or f*** off!

"Tsubaki, just ask her already."  
"She looks like she's about to murder you."

Good, at least someone is acknowledging my murderous intent.

Tsubaki sighed, "Fine."  
"You're no fun, Azusa." he pouted.

The noirette just stared at him; that blank expression of his was intense enough to burn holes into Tsubaki's soul.

Tsubaki nervously waved him off, "Okay, okay ~."  
"Onee-chan, you missed dinner, so I -," Azusa quickly nudged him in the side, "I mean we were wondering if you were hungry."

I missed dinner...

Ema probably hates me now...

"I'm sorry about that."  
"I was really tired, so I decided to take a quick nap."

A quick nap that turned into a long slumber...

"You don't have to apologize for that." the noirette politely ensured.  
"You must have been very tired, so it couldn't have been helped."

I looked at the noirette in appreciation; he seemed nice.

"Well, I'm still mad at you."  
"I wanted to eat dinner with Onee-chan so badly." Tsubaki whined, heart-broken.

Then, I looked at this idiot and rolled my eyes in distaste.

"You can get over it."  
"I mean that wasn't my last dinner with you. You have many chances in the future to eat with me, so stop your whining, got it?"

"Onee-chan, are you asking me out?" Tsubaki asked cunningly with a smirk.

Ugh...I said the wrong thing...

Just the thought of going out with this thing makes me want to throw up...

"Tsubaki." the noirette muttered irritatedly under his breath.  
"Have some respect." and before I could realize it, he smacked Tsubaki in the back of his head.

"Owie ~!" Tsubaki cried, his violet eye glazed over with salt water.  
"Azusa, that hurt ~." he said touching his sore spot gingerly.

Who was this black-haired fellow?

Whoever he was, he had already made it to my favorite person list; he won all of my respect instantly.

His name was Azusa, right?

Maybe I should introduce myself...

But how?

I stared intensely at the noirette, trying to figure out the right words to say without appearing like a creeper.

"Hey, Onee-chan."  
"Why are you looking at Azusa like that?"

I'm Elaine.

No, no, no!

There has to be a better way to say that!

Elaine, think d***mit!

I never looked away from the black-haired once as I continued to think of the proper words to say.

"Oh, I get it ~."  
"You're finally seeing the similarities between Azusa and I."

S'up, I'm Elaine.

That's even worse than the last one!

Ugh!

"Onee-chan!" someone screamed, killing both of my eardrums.

"What the h*** was that for?!" I shouted, glaring up at the white-haired idiot.

"You were ignoring me the whole time I was talking to you."

"You were talking to me?" I asked in all honesty.

"See!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, okay?"  
"I was thinking."

"Well," he started with pouty lips, "since you apologized, I'll forgive you."

"Oh, your forgiveness means so much to me." my voice seeping of sarcasm.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" asked Azusa.

My face started to heat up, "I won't tell you. It's embarrassing to say."

The noirette smiled, "I'm sure it isn't that embarrassing."

I'm socially awkward, of course, admitting that I can't even naturally introduce myself is embarrassing!

I shyly looked away, "No."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching my bed and just as quickly, my face was on fire.

"Can I at least have a hint?" the softness of his voice sent shivers down my back.

He's right here...beside me...kneeling at my side of the bed...

Chill, Elaine...just think about something else...yeah, do that...

I played with my fingers and looked around my room, doing my best to ignore his presence.

Why is he still here?!

He was making me so nervous that I could feel sweat leaking from my pores; I'm seriously disgusted with myself.

Why couldn't I act like a normal person?

As a signal to shut up, something soft and warm took a hold of my hands, forcing me to look at the hands of the man who was the center of my nervousness.

My eyes stayed on his beautifully pale hands as he talked, "Would it make you comfortable if I covered Tsubaki's ears?"

Maybe...I guess...

Tsubaki couldn't judge me if he doesn't know about it, however that wouldn't stop Azusa from judging me.

"What are you plotting, Azusa?"  
"Are you trying to take my Onee-chan away from me?" Tsubaki threw his black-haired companion a dirty look.

Azusa ignored Tsubaki, "I promise I won't judge you, so please tell me." he said, tightening his hold on my hands.

I turned to look at his face and almost fainted due to shock.

Why did he have to look so much like Tsubaki?!

It was really scary how he had the same exact face as Tsubaki, but it wasn't as scary as the fact that I remembered every facial detail of Tsubaki.

Aside from having black hair, he looked very much like Tsubaki; the same pretty eye color and the same beauty mark. The two slight differences between the two were that Azusa's bangs revealed his right eye instead of his left like Tsubaki and he wore glasses; aside from that, they were basically the same person.

"You and Tsubaki look alike." I blurted out.

Immediately, Tsubaki jumped into the conversation.

"That's because we're identical twins, right?" Tsubaki stated, putting an arm around his dark-haired look-alike.

"Yes."

"Who's the oldest twin, then?"

It had to be Azusa because Tsubaki was too childish and whiny to be a big brother.

"That would be me ~!" shouted a happy Tsubaki as he pointed to himself.

I totally should have seen that coming...

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is." confirmed Azusa.  
"Even though it may be hard to believe." he quietly added in with a smile.

Tsubaki playfully glared at him, "Hey, don't bad-mouth me in front of our Onee-chan."

The noirette laughed a bit, "Whatever you say."

They seem to get along well; the way family should.

If only my brother and I were like these two, then life wouldn't have been so bad.

Its refreshing to see people like this…

"Onee-chan, what are you smiling about?"  
"Not that your smile isn't a beautiful thing to see ~."

Here we go with the unnecessary compliments…

"I wasn't smiling."

"You were indeed smiling." quickly replied Azusa.

I looked at Azusa in disbelief, "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"No one's." he said, nonchalantly.  
"But you were smiling a minute ago."

"See, Onee-chan!" Tsubaki exclaimed, happily.  
"Azusa is obviously on my side, so you were smiling."

"I'm not on your side, Tsubaki."  
"I'm just simply stating what I saw."

"Awe, Azusa." Tsubaki cooed, lovingly.  
"Don't be like that." he said, smothering his cheek against his better half and tightening his death grip around him.

"Stop it, Tsubaki."  
"Doing it in front of someone else is embarrassing." Azusa complained with cheeks of fire.

Is this a normal thing for brothers to do?

"I refuse to hide my love for you, Azusa." Tsubaki declared, wholeheartedly.  
"Just admit you love your Nii-chan, too."

This can't be normal...

Noticing that the bashful Azusa wasn't going to attempt to say it, Tsubaki put his devious plan into motion.

"Azusa, if you don't tell me that you love me, then I'm going to tickle you to death." the edge in his voice almost made me feel sorry for Azusa.

This seemed to have triggered Azusa's fight-or-flight response as he quickly started towards the door, leaving Tsubaki in the dust. A rushed 'good night' could be heard as he took off into the hallway; he hadn't even looked back once.

I guess Tsubaki could be scary if he wanted to be…

Suddenly, Tsubaki took in a huge breath and then, let it all out; sounding like a sigh of relief in a way.

"I almost thought he wouldn't leave at all."

There wasn't a playful tone in his voice, he was completely and utterly serious right now.

"Elaine, you wouldn't mind if I closed the door, would you?" he said, already making his way towards the door.

What was he planning?

He smiled, cheekily, "Of course you wouldn't."

And with that, the door locked with 'click'.

This situation was getting quite worrisome now…

Since my bed was up against a wall, I slowly scooted over it to put some between Tsubaki and I.

After he locked the only thing that would have helped me escape, he turned around to look at me with such eyes that could have possibly seen right into my tattered soul. Even while confidently striding over to me, his eyes stayed directly on me; like a wolf on it's prey.

It wasn't long before he found himself at my side of the bed and he didn't stop there, he decided to sit himself down right beside me; invading my personal space.

I looked at him with cautious eyes, hoping he wouldn't start any of that funny business he did at the elevator earlier today.

Little by little, he began moving closer to my spot by the wall, leaving me to shrink back against it; I had nowhere to go, so I was basically stuck in this one spot.

My eyes couldn't help but wander back at his, seeing my own flushed reflection in his sea of amethyst.

Soon enough I was cornered and Tsubaki let out a chuckle full of excitement.

"You know I'm still mad at you for the whole missing dinner thing, right?"

I choked out, "But you said you forgave me."

"No, I didn't."  
"If you were paying attention, I said I would forgive you for ignoring me." he clarified.

But I swear he said he would forgive me for that…

Out of nowhere, something warm starts caressing my cheeks, drawing me out of my thoughts completely.

"I love that your cheeks get so red like this."  
"It makes you look delicious enough to eat."

...delicious enough to eat…

Is he some kind of animal?

With eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed, he then whispered, " May I eat you?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please review~**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Otome.N.**


	7. BROTHERS CONFLICT Arc: Chapter Six

**OTOME the Novel**

~Brothers Conflict~

ARC

"Why would you even ask such a dumb question." I argued, discarding the fact that my cheeks were still full of color.

"You already know what my answer is, don't you?"

"Of course, I do." he smirked.

"But it doesn't hurt to ask, right?" he said, leaning in closer to my lips.

I froze, taking in this awkward situation.

Why did he have to be so close…

I could practically feel his breath on my lips...

I have to think of an excuse for him not to kiss me and fast.

I quickly covered his mouth before he could go in for the kill; receiving a questionable look from him.

"You can't k-k-kiss me!" I stuttered out, a little too loudly.

A muffled 'Why' could be heard from between my finger, his hot breath sending shivers down my body as it touched the sensitive skin on my hands.

"Because..." I started, trying to think of an appropriate excuse.

Because I don't like being touched?

No, he didn't listen to me the last time I told him that.

Come on, I can do it.

Because my breath stinks?

No, he'd probably just say that his stink too to make it seem like it isn't that big of a problem.

Maybe if I say I have something disgusting going on in my mouth, he'll back off and hopefully, leave the premises, too.

I snapped out of my thoughts and let out a sigh of relief, quickly composing myself.

"The reason why you can't kiss me is because...," I began, "my mouth is full of germs."

"And I wouldn't want to pass them to my precious Tsubaki, now would I?" I added, rubbing his pale cheek as lovingly as I could.

Ugh...I hate him for making me say and do all of this...

I stared intensely at him to see if he believed me and with the roll of his pretty violet eyes, I knew instantly that I had f***ed up.

He slowly removed my olive hand off of his mouth, revealing his usual playful smile; man, does he go through many mood changes.

"There's no need to lie, Onee-chan."

"I understand that you're shy and all, but you have to learn how to open up while you're with me. I mean we will be seeing a lot of each other from now on after all, so a little bonding wouldn't hurt." he happily explained, patting me roughly on my back; probably trying to paralyze me.

God, why me...

Suddenly, Tsubaki removed himself from my bed, raising it just a little.

"I'm sure you're still tired, so I'm going to let you go back to sleep." he ruffled my already messy hair before starting to the locked door.

What the h*** is going on here?!

I've been mentally begging for you to leave this room the whole time you been here!

I was happily sleeping in this pink a** bed before your rowdy a** came in and destroyed all of the that peacefulness!

And now, you think I'm tired after all of that; after all of the goofing around and after all of the practical seduction; you better get the f*** out of here with that bulls***!

He stopped and turned around, "Oh, yeah, Onee-chan."

"Can I have a good night's kis- "

I immediately grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it in his direction; surprising him.

Much to my amusement, it hit him square in the face.

"Get the f*** out already, Tsubaki!"

That boy really irritates me!

After I threw the pillow at him, he just happily throws it right back at me and skips away with a 'sweet dreams, Onee-chan' with a goofy grin accompanying it; I wanted to smack it off so badly.

No matter how much I insulted, lied, or hit him, the outcome would always be the same; with him either playing it off cooly or him going into one of his personality switches.

God, I hate that boy…

"_You should really calm down."_

"_You are basically strangling your pillow."_

**F*** the pillow!**

**I hate that guy!**

"_You know what you humans say 'you only hate that person because you truly like them or something about them'." _he said with a hint of amusement.

**I should really punch you in the face for even suggesting that…**

**And just so you know, I'm not very fond of you either.**

"_You can keep telling yourself that, but in all actuality, you are madly in love with me."_

**…**

"_I was spot on, correct?"_

**Only in your dreams.**

"_Let's not talk about what I dream about, shall we?"_

"_It would be too vulgar of a conversation for the likes of you."_

**You are one gross guy…**

"_You just are not ready for me yet."_

"_But do not worry, when you come back, I will be very gentle with you." _his voice full of haught.

There was no hiding the fact that I was blushing now; he knew what he was doing to me and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't deny it either.

**Why can't we ever have a normal conversation without you being a shameless pervert?**

"_Is it not obvious?"_

"_I love teasing you, in more ways than one."_

See!

He's doing it again!

**Can't you just say one measly sentence normally?!**

"_Fine, since you want to be a stick-in-the-mud."_

**Well, go on.**

"_Good night, my love."_

**See what I'm talking about?!**

**That last part was totally unnecessary!**

"_I could not have possibly said anything that was wrong."_

"_I cannot help that my love for you just squirts out."_

Immediately after he said that, I could feel all of the blood in my body rush to my face.

Did he really just say that?!

**I'm not talking to you anymore.**

**Good night, Wizard.**

_"To you as well, my love." _he said, causing me to cringe into the protection of my bed.

His pervertedness really has just skyrocketed to an entirely different level and I'm pretty sure that wasn't the highest it could go...

Ugh...I hate him, too.

Is there any man I can tolerate?!

Well, there's Masaomi and… uh - Wataru, but he's a little boy… oh yeah and Azusa, too!

Everyone else are either idiots or perverts; Elijah's an idiot, Wizard's a pervert, and Tsubaki happens to be both.

There has to be something about me that's attracting these weirdos...

That instant, I lazily kicked the pink comforter off my body and reluctantly forced myself to sit up in bed; completely regretting it afterwards.

What is attracting these weirdos?

I'm not that interesting of a person, so it can't be my personality.

I'm probably the poorest person on the planet, so it can't be my nonexistent riches.

I'm not a looker, so I'm not the kind of person you would like to stare at for hours.

Hm, I just don't understand why these guys pay me so much attention.

No!

I got it!

Maybe...just maybe...its because of these melons…

Subconsciously, I started to grope myself in that area; lifting and squeezing them.

What is so great about these heavy jugs…?

_**Elaine, why are you even asking yourself such a complex question about men?**_

_**Some men like big airbags, while others don't; it's not something you should judge all men on.**_

Hm, I guess…

_**You're such a f***ing idiot!**_

Hey, I have feelings, too.

With that being said, is it hard to get a little respect?

_**Is this s*** really coming out of your mouth right now?!**_

_**Do you truly think a girl nonchalantly playing with her boobs deserves respect, like even a little bit of it?**_

I guess...what I'm doing is pretty weird.

_**Of course, it is!**_

_**Now, stop it before someone comes in and sees yo-**_

"Ooh ~."

"What do we have here?" questioned a huskily deep voice.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I wonder which brother this is?**

**Please review~**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Otome.N.**


End file.
